<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodite's Charm by HistoriaGloria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296375">Aphrodite's Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/pseuds/HistoriaGloria'>HistoriaGloria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aphrodite's Charm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No one dies, Azu is a matchmaker, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, this is just very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/pseuds/HistoriaGloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Aphrodite’s Charm coffee shop is best described as cosy. It’s warm, with a warm pink and beige colour scheme, full of large comfortable chairs and well decorated tables. <br/>It’s Azu’s pride and joy.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Sasha Racket, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aphrodite's Charm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodite's Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I love a good coffee shop AU and I felt we were lacking one in the RGQ fandom, so here we are! I had intended for it to only be one thing, but Kristsune is a terrible enabler and so I might end up writing a companion piece about Zolf, Hamid and Oscar. <br/>Still, I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Aphrodite’s Charm </em>coffee shop is best described as cosy. It’s warm, with a warm pink and beige colour scheme, full of large comfortable chairs and well decorated tables.</p>
<p>It’s Azu’s pride and joy.</p>
<p>She has owned the café for a few years, ever since she left Kenya to set out on her own. And even through the economic difficulties and panics of moving half-way across the Earth, Azu has loved it. She has made so many new friends and settled down.</p>
<p>“Azu!” comes a yell from the backroom, startling her out of her reverie. It’s early, only just gone 6:30 and she has just opened the doors to the café. Everything is quiet, but she knows that won’t last, knows that the morning rush of workers will flood through asking for take-away coffees to get them through the day.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Cel?” Azu calls, moving back into the small kitchenette behind the counter. Cel looks up from whatever concoction they have managed to produce, their lightly pointed ears fluttering in excitement.</p>
<p>“Try this!” What looks to be a scone is shoved into Azu’s hand and she dutifully takes a bite. It is savoury, a wonderful blend of cheese, rosemary and something else which she just can’t place.</p>
<p>“What is in this?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know, cheddar, rosemary, flour, eggs, butter, milk and little something bit of something that is secret!” Azu laughs a little. Cel has been the chef for the café for a while now and Azu knows better than to ask what’s actually in the baked goods. They always come out incredibly well, but the half-elf has a habit of adding together the weirdest flavour combinations and yet making it work.</p>
<p>“Well, they’re great. Are you putting them out today?” Cel nods, rushing around their kitchenette to the oven.</p>
<p>“Yeah! And the usual sweet scones and flapjack and ooh, do what do you think about brownies? I’ve been experimenting.” Azu nods, starting to back out of the room as she hears the bell on the front door ring.</p>
<p>“You go for it, Cel. Bring them out when you’re done!” As she ducks back out into the shop. It is no surprise that Grizzop stands at the counter at 6:34 in the morning, already vibrating in place as he grins up at her.</p>
<p>“Morning Azu!”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Grizzop. You on shift today?”</p>
<p>“Yup!” Grizzop is a nurse at the hospital a few streets down and he consistently comes in when he is on shift. “Zolf is too, but you know, he won’t be here as early.” Azu grins. The goblin and the dwarf are both good friends of hers, have been since the opening <em>Aphrodite’s Charm. </em></p>
<p>“I do know,” she replies, fixing up a coffee for him. Decaf, because Grizzop definitely does not need any more energy, at any point in the day. Once, very early on in their friendship, Azu made him a strong coffee and the little goblin spoke so quickly that no one could understand him and when he crashed, he almost passed straight out. They both know better now, even if Grizzop does like the taste of a black coffee.</p>
<p>“He’s still pining,” Grizzop says, almost conspiratorially, as other people start to filter into the coffee shop. Azu can hear Cel beginning to bring out their baked goods. Azu rolls her eyes and files away that information to press about Zolf later. But before she can ask more, there is slight commotion at the door.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late,” yelps a voice as Azu’s second, Jasper, runs in. Jasper had been a friend of Cel’s which Azu had taken on. As for being late, Jasper is actually ten minutes early, unlike his usual fifteen minutes. Immediately, the gnome dons his apron and begins making coffees as Grizzop downs own and waves goodbye.</p>
<p>“See you later, Azu!” he chirps, placing the coffee cup down before rushing right back out again. She smiles and turns to Jasper.</p>
<p>“You’re not late, you never are,” she laughs, taking another customers order. “Did you have a good evening?” He nods, grinning up at her as he makes a latte.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not bad. Cel in the back?”</p>
<p>“As usual. Produced some excellent scones this morning, you should try them.” Jasper nods, beaming.</p>
<p>“I will do!” The morning rush is good, full of hospital staff coming though before their shift, with the occasional early rising professor from the nearby university. Oscar Wilde, professor of English literature and Zolf’s partner, is another regular, slipping in before his morning lectures.</p>
<p>“Azu, my wonder, how are you this morning?” Wilde looks tired. It appears to be his default state and Azu does often have to cut him off on an evening when he has drunk between 5 and 6 coffees in three hours and he is starting to vibrate as much as Grizzop.</p>
<p>“Fine, Oscar, how are you? Did you go to sleep last night?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did!” Wilde lies and Azu frowns.</p>
<p>“I will only serve you decaf this evening,” she threatens, waving a spoon in his face and he has the good graces to look slightly abashed.</p>
<p>“That is fair. Can I get a black coffee this morning?” She rolls her eyes but serves him nonetheless. Oscar gives her his signature roguish smile but it hasn’t ever worked on her in the years she has known him.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep, Oscar,” she scolds as he heads out with his coffee.</p>
<p>“See you later, Azu,” comes the response.</p>
<p>As Grizzop predicted, Zolf appears a little later, but can’t stay long due to the fact that he’s running late. He promises to return during his lunch hour for a proper catch up, heading off with his coffee clutched to his chest.</p>
<p>Azu is always happy to provide for her friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sasha Rackett, antiques dealer who is far too quiet when she moves to only be that, usually appears every day about 11:30. Quite literally appears; she doesn’t even jingle the bell as she ducks in, slick as anything. Azu fights to appear calm and collected, as much as possible. She’s been crushing on Sasha for almost six months since she started working at <em>Bi Ming’s Antiques </em>across the road. She is sweet, in such an awkward way and beautiful without ever even trying. Zolf and Wilde have consistently teased Azu about her hopeless affection, but she is used to them.</p>
<p>“Morning Sasha,” Azu says brightly and she even gets a half grin in reply.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ Azu. Just the usual please.” Azu whips up her coffee and gives her a wide, winning smile.</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“Good, yeah,” Sasha mumbles, not meeting Azu’s eyes. “Just the usual with me. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Cel’s been baking up a storm here, but other than that, it’s all usual. Grizzop and Zolf stopped by, they’re on shift today. We should all have a meet up properly again soon.”</p>
<p>“Mmh,” Sasha hums through gulps of her coffee. “Be nice to see them.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to Zolf about it when he comes in on his lunch break.” Sasha nods, smiling a little, those still in that slightly evasive way she has.</p>
<p>“Alright. Well, I should get back to it, see you later, Azu.” She puts down the coffee cup and slips back out, still completely silently. Azu sighs a little, trying not to appear too smitten. There is a knowing chuckle from behind her as Cel brings out a fresh batch of scones.</p>
<p>“You’re so clearly in love,” they laugh. Azu ducks her head, dropping it into her hands.</p>
<p>“Shush, Cel, it’s nothing.” The half-elf just laughs, nudging the orc as they head back into the kitchen. God, she must be being obvious.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey, Azu. Got a moment for a chat?” says the familiar voice of Zolf Smith, A+E nurse and one of Azu’s best friends. The dwarf is leaning heavily on his good leg, looking frazzled by his shift, but with a smile. Azu nods, enthusiastically, making his order up.</p>
<p>“Sure, grab a table. Jasper can hold the fort for a little while.” Soon enough, they are settled down in the back corner which is their common spot.</p>
<p>“So, what’s been happening?” Azu says, taking a long sip of her tea.</p>
<p>“Same old, same old. You remember Carter? I swear to god, I’m going to strangle him.” Zolf leaps into a rant about Carter who is a nightmare member of the hospital staff. Azu is always happy to listen to his ranting. It was the way they met after all, with Zolf stumbling into <em>Aphrodite’s Charm </em>at 8:30 in the morning a few years ago after a very long night shift, ready to kill someone. They chat for a few minutes before Azu manages to slot what she wants into conversation.</p>
<p>“So,” she says, her voice as sweet as syrup. “Have you run into Professor al-Tahan recently?” Zolf almost chokes on his coffee.</p>
<p>“Yesterday,” he mutters gruffly. “I was leaving the hospital as he was leaving the university building.” Hamid also is a regular of Azu’s, always enjoying his coffee far too sweet and giving the best hugs despite the size difference between the orc and the halfling. Zolf and Hamid have been dancing around each other for so long its almost comical.</p>
<p>“Mmhm?” Azu purrs.</p>
<p>“But you know I’ve been with Oscar for so long,” Zolf tries. Zolf and Oscar have been dating for years but that is no excuse.</p>
<p>“Specifically in a polyamorous relationship, Zolf! And Oscar works with Hamid!” Azu rolls her eyes. “Honestly, talk to him. And tell him he needs to go sleep. I’ve told him he can’t have any more caffeine from here today.” Zolf grumbles something into his coffee, huffing a little, which makes Azu laugh.</p>
<p>“That’s fair, I know Oscar has been working too late. But still…”</p>
<p>“You know, <em>Aphrodite’s Charm </em>is a lovely place for a date,” she presses. “It’s in the name!”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take your own advice concerning Sasha, mm?” Zolf says quickly, desperate to avoid the question. Azu knows that her cheeks are immediately darkening.</p>
<p>“This isn’t about me,” she tries, but Zolf presses.</p>
<p>“Have you seen her recently?” Azu huffs but nods.</p>
<p>“Saw her today.” She sees Sasha every day. Zolf knows she does.</p>
<p>“When are you going to talk to her?” It’s Zolf’s turn to smile, self-satisfied.</p>
<p>“When you talk to Hamid!” she responds.</p>
<p>“I’ll make both of you sit down and talk it all through,” Jasper interjects, sweeping past to pick up cups. Azu grumbles something derogatory in reply but the gnome has already hurried on. Zolf sighs, finishing his coffee.</p>
<p>“I should get back. But I’ll see you soon, Azu.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, we should get together properly soon. Have an film night or something.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure. I don’t get to see Sasha or Cel enough,” Zolf agrees, getting up. “Always good to see you Azu.”</p>
<p>“And you, Zolf!” Azu chuckles, before getting back up to continue her work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wilde is the one in his and Zolf’s relationship to make the first move, as always. He comes in a few days later, with Hamid in tow.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Azu!” Hamid says excitedly, waiting for her to come around for a hug.</p>
<p>“Good evening Hamid, Oscar,” she replies, lifting Hamid right up to hug him.</p>
<p>“Can we get two coffees?” Wilde says and Azu frowns a little at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, but yours is decaf. Zolf even signed off on that.” She notices Hamid’s cheeks darken ever so slightly at the mention of Zolf’s name. The dwarf has given her express permission to stop serving Oscar coffee after 6pm.</p>
<p>“Honestly, he worries too much,” comes the reply but Wilde does accept the decaf coffee as Hamid mixes far too much sugar into his own.</p>
<p>The two of them set up their work in one of the comfortable booths, essays spread across the table as Azu clears up around them. Their conversations are light and playful, but Azu is perceptive.</p>
<p>Oscar’s eyes linger on Hamid’s manicured hands too long.</p>
<p>Hamid smiles when he thinks that Wilde isn’t looking.</p>
<p>They both talk about Zolf with a soft, affectionate tone</p>
<p>And Azu is so happy that <em>Aphrodite’s Charm </em>is doing its work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Some terrible chick-flick is playing in the background on Azu’s TV as they all sit on the floor together. Grizzop has hunched himself on top of a pillow, like a particularly spiky cat. Cel is leant against the sofa, their long legs stretched out in front of them whilst they whisper and chatter with Jasper who is perched beside them. Wilde sits on her left side, Zolf pressed under his arm and Hamid sat across both of their laps. The halfling is dozing off, but the fond looks that their partners give him are so soft it melts Azu’s heart.</p>
<p>Sasha is sat on her other side, the only person whose eyes are actually on the TV but Azu doesn’t believe that she’s watching it at all.</p>
<p>Her hands are loose in her lap, so close to Azu’s but Azu doesn’t want to surprise her.</p>
<p>So, she makes the first move, placing her hand on the floor between them, directly in Sasha’s line of sight and pointedly look at the TV.</p>
<p>And a moment later, Sasha’s hand closes around her own.</p>
<p>Azu grins, wider than ever before.</p>
<p>“About time,” Grizzop hisses from beside Sasha, making her flush bright red. Azu glares but Grizzop is just grinning right back at her, his red eyes glinting in low light.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Sasha mutters and she somehow manages to slip out from the collection of their friends without issue.</p>
<p>Azu is a lot less stealthy. She gets a knowing smirk from Wilde, a thumbs up from Cel and a dry laugh from Zolf as she stumbles out to meet Sasha in the corridor.</p>
<p>“Sasha,” she murmurs and the other woman stops to stand in front of her.</p>
<p>“I ain’t very good with words Azu,” Sasha mutters, looking down at her feet. “But, um, like, I think you’re very nice and cool and um, like…” Azu reaches forward and gently takes Sasha’s hands.</p>
<p>“Sasha, would you like to be my girlfriend?” she blurts out, quicker than she had been intending. But the other woman just squeezes her hands and mutters,</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”</p>
<p>And, as Azu leans down to chastely kiss Sasha, she can’t help but grin so widely.</p>
<p><em>Aphrodite’s Charm </em>continues to provide her with everything she could ever want or need.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me, twitter or tumblr - HistoriaGloria!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>